Kabała Władców Żelaznego Ciernia
thumb|left|200px|Symbol Władców Żelaznego Ciernia Kabała Władców Żelaznego Ciernia (ang. Kabal of the Lords of the Iron Thorn) - jedna z najstarszych Kabał Mrocznych Eldarów. Odpowiedzialni za jedenthumb|254px|Emblem Władców Żelaznego Ciernia z najsłynniejszych buntów przeciw władzy Asdrubaela Vecta zdołali przetrwać swój najtrudniejszy okres i obecnie są jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych organizacji w Commorragh. Historia Geneza Historia Władców Żelaznego Ciernia sięga czasów sprzed Upadku, gdy dominujące wtedy w Galaktyce imperium stworzyło swój największy port, Commorragh. Na jego ulicach władze szybko zdobyły Domy Szlacheckie- rodziny najbardziej wpływowych spośród Eldarów. Jednym z nich byli właśnie przyszli założyciele omawianej Kabały. W mrokach historii zaginęła historia tego Rodu- na dobrą sprawę przetrwała tylko jego nazwa, Qu. Ostatecznie jednak liczyła się tylko jedna część dotyczącą historii tego Domu- pomimo wielkich strat jego członkowie zdołali przetrwać wyniesienie Asdrubaela Vecta i wyczuwając nadchodzące zmiany powołali do życia Kabałę Władców Żelaznego Ciernia. Stworzyć Imperium, Obalić Vecta W M38 Kabałą władał Archont Draylin Qu, osoba o niesamowitej ambicji. Pomimo faktu że do tego czasu nieprzeliczone ilości zdrajców zostały ukarane przez Lorda Vecta, Draylin był przekonany, że jeśli przeprowadzi próbę secesji od Mrocznego Miasta, to zakończy się ona sukcesem. Qu był tak zajęty planowaniem swojego wielkiego buntu przeciw władzy Najwyższego Władcy, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy macki wpływów Asdrubaela owinęły się wokół jego córki, Veryni. Dziewczyna do tego stopnia znalazła się na łasce swojego Pana, że szybko zgodziła się zostać jedną z jego konkubin. W 799 M38 Draylin Qu, Archont Władców Żelaznego Ciernia, postanawia zerwać pozytywne stosunki z Czarnym Sercem. On i jego siły zajmują międzywymiarowy księżyc Pandaimon i ogłaszają swoją niezależność od Mrocznego Miasta. Wielu wierzyło że powodem dla którego Draylin postanowił to zrobić leżały w jego ambicji i chciwości - że chciał uwolnić się od Vecta i Commorragh oraz założyć własne imperium w Pajęczym Trakcie. Inni sądzili że powód leży w czystej ekonomii - że Qu próbował rozpętać wojnę totalną w Commorragh, a nastepnie wykorzystać masywne manufactoria na Pandaimonie by sprzedawać broń dla obydwu stron konfliktu. Nieważne jednak jakie były prawdziwe motywy - ważne że Żelazny Cierń rzucił rękawice Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Draylin, chociaż posiadał mniejsze siły niż Kabała Czarnego Serca, był bardzo dobrze przygotowany do obrony księżyca. Przekonali się o tym słudzy Vecta, którzy pomimo wielu długich tygodni prób, nie byli w stanie nawet postawić nogi na Pandaimonie. Raz jeszcze sytuację musi ratować sam Najwyższy Archont - dzięki użyciu specjalnego, tajnego kanału, kontaktuje się z obecną na księżycu Veryną. Kobieta robi dokładnie to, co nakazuje jej Pan - spotyka się z ojcem i całuje go, ustami pokrytymi trucizną znaną jako "Esencja Krwistego Ognia". Qu umiera straszliwą śmiercią, gdy w jednej, krótkiej chwili wszystkie jego nerwy stają w płomieniach. Dosłownie. thumb|294px|Inkub gotujący się do tańca ze swym ostrzem Po potwierdzeniu śmierci Qu, Vect wydaje rozkaz włączenia się do walk pięciu Sanktuariom Inkubów. Pozbawieni przywództwa Władcy Żelaznego Ciernia nie mieli większych szans, jednak (co straszliwie nietypowe dla przedstawicieli tego gatunku) postanowili walczyć do samego końca. Masakra jaka miała miejsce na Pandaimonie była jedną z najstraszliwszych w historii Commorragh, a nie jest to wyczyn który łatwo osiągnąć. Żaden z tysięcy Władców który stracił tamtego dnia życie nie zginął szybką śmiercią. Ku zaskoczeniu wielu, Vect nakazał zakończyć masakrę, nim Kabała Władców Żelaznego Ciernia została do końca wyrżnięta w pień. Widział w nich potencjał, który mógł zostać wykorzystany w przyszłości. Chociaż Asdrubael nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zachował z tej przygody jakiejś pamiątki. Gdy rebelia została stłumiona, Vect nakazał Homunkulusom odtworzył twarz Qu i umieścić w niej duszę martwego Archonta. Zdrajca być może uniknął dzięki temu złapania przez Slaanesh, jednak zostanie zredukowanym do eksponatu nad łóżkiem Vecta nie pozwala mu się z pewnością cieszyć tą sytuacją. Odbudowa Chociaż wojna z Czarnym Sercem zaprowadziła Władców Żelaznego Ciernia na skraj zniszczenia, zasoby Pandaimonu i ich wielka determinacja sprawiły, że Kabała zdołała podnieść się ze straszliwych zniszczeń. Droga do odbudowy swojej pozycji była jednak długa i męcząca. Archontci Władców Żelaznego Ciernia używali wszystkich swoich wpływów oraz manipulacji by brutalnie wspinać się po hierarchi władzy w Commorragh. W M41 Archontem został Khadys Abrahak, Prawdziwie Rodzony który w czasach walk z Vectem był zwykłym Kabalitom. Teraz, pomimo upływu lat i wciąż żywego posmaku porażki, planuje zemstę na Najwyższym Władcy. I chociaż Kabała Władców Żelaznego Ciernia lojalnie wspiera swoich sojuszników z Czarnego Serca, szpiedzy Abrahaka pracują dzień i noc by znaleźć okazję do uderzenia w Lorda Vecta. Opis Industrialne Ognie thumb|153px|Kabalita Władców Żelaznego TronuNajwiększym atutem jaki posiadają Władcy Żelaznego Ciernia są potężne, pokrętnie stworzone manufaktoria, w których wytwarzane są bronie dla największych bogaczy Commorragh. Wielu Archontów płaci obficie, żeby mieć pewność że w czasie przeprowadzania rajdów mają do dyspozycji broń stworzoną w fabrykach Władców Żelaznego Ciernia. Władcy posiadają pod swoimi rozkazami nieprzeliczoną ilość niewolników posiadajacych doskonałą wiedzę na temat tworzenia pięknych i skutecznych skarbów. Wiele spośród rajdów przeprowadzanych przez Żelazny Cierń miało na celu właśnie odnalezienie takich "specjalistów". Władcy Żelaza i Ognia Władcy Żelaznego Ciernia przeprowadzają swoje najazdy przy użyciu zaporowej ilości doskonale zbudowanych Korsarzy. Strzelcy Kabałym należący do najlepszych w całym Commorragh, zyskują całą masę doznań i satysfakcji, niszcząc siły wroga w precyzyjnych, dobrze oddanych strzałach. Wojownicy Żelaznego Ciernia są tak dobrze przeszkoleni i posiadają o tyle lepszy sprzęt od swoich przeciwników, że są w stanie skutecznie walczyć nawet ze znacznie liczniejszym przeciwnikiem. Takich przypadków nie ma jednak wiele - Archont Abrahak zwykle upewnia się przed rajdem, że nadchodząca bitwa będzie krótka i przyniesie Kabale same korzyści. Żelany Cierń jest bardzo ostrożny, jeśli chodzi o wykorzystywanie swoich wspaniałych broni - do tego stopnia że wielu wrogów Archonta twierdzi, że Abrahak wolałby stracić tuzin Prawdziwie Rodzonych, niż jeden ze swoich pojazdów. Khadys Abrahak thumb|244px|Khadys AbrahakKhadys jest obecnym Archontem Kabały Władców Żelaznego Tronu i jest w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny za jej obecną pozycję. Narodzony ze związku dwójki Drukharii Prawdziwie Rodzony Mroczny Eldar był jedynie Kabalitą, gdy doszło do wojny jego Kabały z siłami Czarnego Serca. Pomimo upłynięcia ponad 3 tysięcy lat od tamtych wydarzeń, nigdy nie zapomniał upokorzenia jakiego on i jego pobratyńcy doznali na terenach Pandaimonu. Abrahak potrafi być równie arogancki jak poprzedni Archontci jego Kabały, jednak zwykle wspomienia o gniewie Vecta uciszają w nim te tendencje. Mimo to wielu jego najbliższych współpracowników uważa, że jego duma kiedyś pokona zdrowy rozsądek i Abrahak skończy popełniając dokładnie te same błędy, co Draylin Qu. Ten dzień jednak jeszcze nie nadszedł, a strach przed ponownym starciem z Lordem Vectem nie jest jeszcze dość duży, by jakikolwiek członek Kabały odważył się rzucić wyzwanie swojemu Archontowi. Khadys jest przebiegłym liderem, spodziewając się zdrady z każdej możliwej strony, co zresztą nie odróżnia go od reszty Archontów. Abrahak zgromadził wokół siebie niebezpieczną grupę ochroniarzy i najemników, których jedynym celem w życiu jest dbanie o bezpieczeństwo swojego Pana. Najbardziej znanym członkiem tej grupy jest Sslyth imieniem Lid'sudu, najlepszy szermierz w całym Pandaimonie, który znacznie przewyższa nawet najwyższych Drukharii. Siły Kabały Żniwiarze Bólu Archont Władców Żelaznego Ciernia nie jest zbyt często widziany bez wojowników będących w stanie zapobiec wszystkim możliwym do wyobrażenia próbom zamachu na jego życie. Jedną z takich band są Żniwiarze Bólu. Gdy Żniwiarze nie zajmują się walką w imię swojego Archonta, spędzają wolny czas w fabrykach Pandaimonu, gdzie angażują się w przyjacielską rywalizację, polegającą na sprowadzeniu jak najboleśniejszej śmierci na pracujących tam niewolników. Wielu ciężko pracujących nieszczęśników ginie okrutną śmiercią dla przyjemności swoich oprawców.thumb|298px|Khadys i jego Orszak Abrahak nie odmawia Żniwiarzom tej przyjemności - wręcz ich do niej zachęca, wiedząc że ciągły napływ nowych wrażeń gwarantuje ich lojalność. Nieśmiertelni (eng. Undying) Każdy członek Nieśmiertelnych przeżył ponad pięć tysiącleci, jeśli w ogóle ich skrzywioną egzystencję można nazwać życiem. Każdy z tych wojowników wielokrotnie ginął, po to by zostać przywróconym w tubach Homunkulusów. Wiedza Drukharii jest tak wielka, że pozwala tym skrzywionym Xenosom przywracać się nawzajem do życia, niemniej Nieśmiertelni gineli tyle razy, że śmierć stała się dla nich rozrywką, co niesamowicie denerwuje Archonta. Największą obrazą wykazał się Tylith Kroval, thumb|left|284px|Khadys z oddziałami z Kabałyktórego porozrzucane szczątki trzeba było składać czterdzieści dwa razy. Nieskażeni Nieskażeni, prowadzeni przez Meshaela Dumnego, walczyli ramię w ramię z Khadysem Abrahakiem od czasów nieudanej secesji i nieczęsto zdarza się żeby Archont walczył bez nich. W kulturze która kultywuje zdrady, ciężko znaleźć cokolwiek co chociażby przypomina szacunek, nie mówiąc już o lojalności. Abrahak i Nieskażeni jednak szczerze sobie ufają, gdyż ukuli filar swojej przyjaźni w czasie walk z Czarnym Sercem. Źródła *''Codex: Drukhari'' (8th Edition), pg. 23 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (7th Edition), pp. 37-38, 108, 124-125 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Kabały